


ʟᴏᴏᴘʜᴏʟᴇ

by memoriesofyou



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: I hate it, M/M, based off of a noel miller song Loophole, derfing, it's fucking stupid, kill me, literally that's it, they derf, this is so stupid, urban dictionary it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofyou/pseuds/memoriesofyou
Summary: that ain't sin, that's a loophole // set during the gang texts. imma derf that shit.
Relationships: Mac McDonald & Dennis Reynolds, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	ʟᴏᴏᴘʜᴏʟᴇ

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

The zoo was packed, and Dennis had successfully avoided most _ all _ of his friends. Es **pecially ** after he’d missed the fucking _ live feeding _ at the lion pen. Mac had been texting non-stop, and it was obnoxious at this point. The long texts that Dennis didn’t read where still coming in. Now he was texting the group chat for the boys or 💪Da Boyz💪 as Mac had titled it. Ugh.

He’d _ successfully _ avoided **most** all of his friends, most being the key word. Mac had been in the bathroom, waiting for him. Something something ‘Dennis you came to see me’ or whatever needy nonsense he was spouting. Something something ‘Grindr thing’. What? Grindr? How did Mac know about his Grindr? He thought he had him blocked.

“I came to piss.”

Dennis shoves past Mac, avoiding his little doe eyes that he always used when he was being apologetic. What would Dennis do with that? _ Ohhh I’m Mac, and I’m so sad. Boo hoo. _ Pathetic. Dennis Reynolds would never stoop that low. Or would he?

“Look, man, I know your mad at me, but when you said that thing about ‘C Lions’, Charlie was like ‘I’m’—”

Dennis interrupts him because he must always interrupt Mac. Mac isn’t allowed to speak when Dennis is angry? Dennis is allowed to speak, but Mac is quiet. Dennis is mad at him!! And now he’s lying!! This is what happens when people don’t do everything in their power to appease him. Bad. Shit. Happens.

“Now, that’s a lie! That’s just a lie because Charlie can’t read!”

Mac takes a beat. “All right; it was all my fault. But it was an honest mistake!”

“_One thing _ , Mac. I mean, I came here to see one _ god damned _ thing, and you **RUINED** it with your _ texting _ nonsense!”

Dennis prepares to do exactly what he came to do. He unzips his jeans, and he focuses on ignoring Mac who is still hovering behind him. Probably trying to sneak a peek of his di—

“Yes, but I have some _ new _ information. There’s going to be **another** live feeding.”

Dennis pauses, expressive brows popping up at Mac’s words. “Go on.” He’s cautious. Mac has mislead him before. He’ll have to _ really _ wow Dennis this time.

“Yeah! A **goat **is to be sacrificed. I heard an employee in here. He was talkin’ about it. Now I offered to blow him, but he was like ‘Nah’—”

“**GOAT** ?” Dennis pauses, and his smile goes wild. He is pleased by this information. The tone and timbre of his voice is gravelly and...almost, dare he say it? Horny? “ _ Yeah _ . That’s some Jurassic Park shit… _ I like it. _”

Dennis isn’t sure how it happened. Mac had looked so subservient to him, and it was hard to let that go to waste. His hand had gripped the grey shirt Mac wore. It was soft. Softer than his other shirts. It felt good beneath Dennis’ fingers.

Dennis knows Mac’s physicality makes him into what Dennis can only consider a _ wall _ . So, when Dennis pushes Mac towards the stall closest to them, he knows Mac is _ allowing _ him to do this. It makes Dennis angry. And turns him on. 

“Dennis? What are you doing?”

Mac goes to touch Dennis, and he swats those hands away. He’s not _ allowed _ . Dennis is not to be **manhandled** in a Philadelphia zoo. No, Mac must earn this privilege. He pushes Mac against the stall door, locking it. Mac doesn’t question him again. Especially not when Dennis grinds his hips forward.

Holy shit. Dennis is amazed by how _ good _ this feels. As is Mac. Mac’s head falls back against the stall, and he groans. His mouth clamps shut when Dennis hisses at him. 

“Shut _ up _ .” His hips roll forward again, their clothed cocks brushing. _ Christ _ . Dennis’ fist is still clenched in that shirt, his free hand sliding up into Mac’s hair. He holds him there, grinding against him like two horny teenagers at prom. The noises Mac makes _ despite Dennis’ orders _ are quite stunning, slipping through his dry, pink lips.

Dennis keeps quiet, nosing at Mac’s cheek while his hips did _ work _ . Mac responds, and Dennis loves how _ eager _ he is. Mac worships Dennis, and this fuels him. He’s always wanted to be worshipped, and seeing Mac pressed against a dirty stall door with his head raised in exaltation was a fucking _ sight _. Who’s your god now, Ronnie?

He moved his hips in ways that he knew would drive Mac wild, eyes wide open as he watched Mac chase his pleasure. This was one way the two men differed. Mac thrusts his hips forward as if they are pressed for time, eager and needy. Dennis moves with careful thought. He knows which _ angles _ will make Mac fall apart, and even though he knows his dick’s gonna fucking chafe from this, the sight of Mac like this is enough to _ almost _ make the pain worth it.

“Dennis, **fuck**. What the fuck, Dennis?”

Good. He’s close. Dennis knows this because he knows everything about Mac, the way he moves and reacts. The way he sounds just before he cums. Don’t ask him how he knows this; he’s not proud of any of his answers regarding that. But, he knows, and he knows Mac is close.

This is not the _ first _ time Dennis has seen this technique, but it is the first time he’s performed it on someone else. Many of his conquests had been **teases** , grinding against his jeans. They didn’t have a condom between them. She was nervous. She wanted to see Dennis unraveled. Whatever their reason, he had been in Mac’s position before, helpless beneath someone as they humped that cock like the fucking **MEANT** it. And Dennis never half assed anything.

“Do it,” Dennis breathes, his voice barely above a gravelly whisper. The command is clear, and Mac must follow it. God, he has to right? What will Dennis do if he doesn’t? He’s nervous now, but Dennis’ grinding is working those nerves away.

“Oh, _ Christ _ , Dennis. _ Please _.”

God. To hear him **beg** was heaven on earth. His whispered encouragements were what pushed Mac over the edge. Dennis’ gentle ‘that’s it baby boy’ was enough to drive Mac wild. Mac bucked wildly against him as Dennis held him close. And while Mac came down, Dennis adjusted himself inside his jeans. They were now uncomfortably tight. Though Dennis enjoyed the discomfort.

“Consider that a reward for your intel, Mac. Now get out. And take me to this live feeding. Daddy wants some carnage.”

And what could Mac say?

“Of course, Dennis. Yeah. Yeah. Thank you.”


End file.
